If Something Should Happen
by southernlady
Summary: Green Latern is going through something hard and Batman helps him out. Based off the song by Darryl Worley.Oneshot


John Stewart sat in the doctor's office one morning. He had been feeling weird lately and wanted to make sure everything was okay. It had been several years, John Stewart aka Green Latern, was now married and had a kid. He sighed hoping by some miracle that it wouldn't be something seriouse. He sat there waiting for someone to call him back, pretty soon a young nurse opened the door, holding a file and said, "John Stewart". John slowly got up and followed her back to room to wait for the doctor.

A couple of minutes later the doctor walked in, "John, what a nice surprise. What can I do for you?" the doc greeted him.

"Hey Doc, I was wondering if you could run some test. Something hasn't been right lately" John replied  
"Okay, let's see what is going on"

After a check up and then a couple of test, John sat in the doctor's office waiting for the results. He was scared to death. He wanted to know what was going on and to see if everything was okay. As the doctor walked through the office door, holding a file. He had a look of disabelief and seemed to care some sympathy. He sat down and looked at the file and then looked up at John,

"John...I'm afraid to report, but you have cancer"

John's eyes went wide with horror at the words, the doc had to be mistaken.

"There has to bee some kind of mistake" John said  
"I'm Sorry, there is something we can do for you"  
"What?"  
"Surgery"

John collasped backwards and seemed to block out the other words that the doctor was telling him. He had cancer and the only thing they could do was surgery. _How could this happen? What was going to tell his family? What was going to happen if something went wrong? This couldn't be happening, not to him. _John thought to himself. As he stood at the receptionist desk to check out and schedule a hospital visit.

3 months later

John sat at a table in the kitchen, he had told his family and was knowing gong over the surgery date. He wanted to see his son grow up and wanted to be able to be there for the first time stuff. He sighed, Batman knew what was going and had been there for everything and now, he was going into surgery. The whole Justice League knew what going on. Bruce walked through the kitchen and saw John sitting there.  
"John" Bruce said, sitting down across from him, "what's wrong"  
"Besides I'm scared to death"

Bruce ran his hand over his and looked at his friend.  
"When are they going to go in" Bruce asked  
"The 25th"

**Buddy you and me go way back, Camp Lejeune**

**All through High school and before that**

**The doctor is goin'in on the 25th**

**It's the samething my Daddy had**

**Thank God they caught it fast**

Bruce let a sigh go, he didn't want the kid to go through this, he would do anything to change places with him. He let another sigh go as John started to speak,

"If something should happen, could you stop by and see Shayera. You and Marianne could always keep her laughing. Take her to a movie and keep her going. Don't let her stop living. I know it is going to take sometime to get her back onto her feet."

Bruce let a sigh go and looked at his friend, "Please don't talk like that"

"I know but there is always that chance" John said

**But if something should happen**

**Stop in some time to say hello to Catherine**

**You and Marianne could always keep her laughin**

**Because she's gonna need a lot of that**

**Take her to a movie**

**It's gonna take sometime before she's back on her feet**

**I know you think I'll be fine and I'm talkin crazy**

**But there's always that chance that's why I'm askin'**

**If something should happen**

"You know Nathan is growing up fast and he is going to be ten soon. He wants to play football and be a quaterback. I'm suppose to coach his team this fall, but I might not get the chance" John said, "He needs someone to throw that ball back and forth"

**Little Nathan is growing up so fast**

**This November he'll turn ten**

**He wants to play quarter back**

**I'm supposed to coach his team this fall**

**But I may not get to after all**

**He's gonna need someone to catch a pass**

**and throw it back**

"Promise me something though, if something should happen, that you will throw a line out in the water and take him on camping trips. And answer his questions no matter what. And when he get older take him out of his first beer and tell him stories about me." John had silent tears coming down his face now, as Bruce sat there looking at him.

"He has always known that you are my best friend, that is why I'm asking. If you could take care of them"

Bruce nodded in understanding

**If something should happen**

**Oh promise me you'll take that boy out campin**

**Throw a line out in the water every now and then**

**Answer and Question that he has**

**Maybe once he gets older**

**You can sit and have that first cold beer together**

**And tell him a couple of stories on his father**

**He's always known your my best freind**

**That's why I'm askin', if something should happen**

Bruce was fighting his own grief he wanted his best friend around for a very long time. He sighed looking at his friend and listened to him rant and rave about his family.

"I hope I live until I'm eighty and get to see my son get married and have kids of his own, and make many more memories with Shayera. But so much could happen with this. I want to make sure they are going to be okay" John said, looking up at Bruce.

Bruce nodded,"Nothing is going to happen"

"I hope you are right but if something should happen" John said

"Nathan is a son to me, I'm going to do what you told me and keep Catherine going, Marianne and I are going to make sure of that."  
"So you promise you are going to watch over them"  
"Yes"

John seemed satisfy, he didn't want to die, but knowing that Catherine and Nathan were going to be taken care of if something should happen, he was going to die in peace, if something should happen.

**I hope I live until I'm eighty and I get to see my son get married**

**And have some babies and make a million more memories with my wife**

**Yeah, Buddy I pray you're right but if it's my time to leave**

**Could you watch over them for me**

"I will watch over them, no matter what" Bruce said

John smiled and nodded, he was happy that he was trusting the right person. He wanted nothing more than to see Nathan grow up. The alarm went off, and John and Bruce headed for the computer to see what going on. Bruce ran out ahead of him, John stopped briefly and looked up, "If something should happen...take care of them" he whispered, as he followed Bruce out.

**If something should happen, If something should happen**

**If something should happen, If something should happen**

**If something should happen, If something should happen**

A/N: I don't know the song, "If something should happen" By: Darryl Worley

**  
**


End file.
